


What if...?

by ReikoNatsume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Horror big brother to all the kids, M/M, Minor Character Death, my horrortale is slightly different, there will be more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikoNatsume/pseuds/ReikoNatsume
Summary: My second extremely indulgent fic. What if Ink went to Dreamtale instead of Xtale? Fluffy story that may or may not have a plot.Using the villagers by @dream_guardian on Twitter, one of their stories on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/227156621-dreamtale-fanfiction-bad-apple
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Cream - Relationship, Errink (later in the story), Killermare
Comments: 74
Kudos: 103





	1. The first impressions

Ink was in the Doodle Sphere crying, just having lost another AU after its Creator destroyed it. He was feeling extremely low and was planning on going to visit an AU to raise his spirits. He was thinking about going to some AU called X-tale but then he remembered how easily new AUs tend to just disappear and decided to look around Dreamtale, something that was steady and growing well for a few years. He never looked in there and decided to pop in for a visit. He walked through the Doodle Sphere to Dreamtale’s gate and walked through ending up on the edge of a forest with clear view at the tree of feelings and the two little skeletons playing near it. The two looked around 7 years old, one dressed in blues and yellows and the other in purples and a little yellow, both had circlets on their heads although from the distance Ink couldn’t tell any details. Ink made sure his face was clean of any tears and left the forest heading towards the two with a bright smile, waving his hand “Hi! Are you two having fun?” he asked cheerfully but it quickly changed at the reactions from the two. While one happily waved back shouting “Hello!” the other looked at Ink warily and with some fear especially noticing the big brush on Ink’s back. Ink stopped near them and sat down, hoping the purple clad one will be less wary if he won’t tower over him “Hi mister, I’m Dream, and this is my big brother Nightmare.” Ink smiled gently “Nice to meet you, I’m Ink.” Dream beamed at him “Wow, are you going to live in the village now? Or are you a traveler?” he asked not noticing his brother’s sad face at the mention of the village. Ink noticed but wasn’t sure what it meant so he left it for now and answered Dream’s question “You could say I’m a traveler, I visit many places.” Nightmare relaxed slightly but still didn’t let his guard down as he observed the adult skeleton talk with Dream who shoot another question “Are you an artist, is that why you have a big brush on your back and all those paints?” Ink smiled at the hyper child and nodded “Yeah, I use it for magic too.” he said taking out a smaller brush and painting a crystal glass. That took Nightmare’s interest making him step closer and silently look at the magic “Wow, it looks amazing mister Ink. Almost as good as Nighty’s...ops.” Dream blurted and covered his mouth as he realized he accidentally revealed one of Nightmare’s secrets. Nightmare right now somehow paled and his eye lights disappeared as he expected Ink to react badly, but his head quickly regained color at the artist’s words “Really, he must be really talented then. Magic at such young age mean he’s great at controlling his core. I’m impressed.” he said making Nightmare blush, the other not used to genuine praise from anyone else than his brother. He crossed his arms and turned his face away flustered. Dream chuckled relieved while Ink smiled “What about you Dream? How is your magic working?” he asked, and Dream pouted embarrassed “I can’t do it, but I'm just starting, and Nighty said to find the way best fitting me because he noticed sitting and meditating to find my core doesn’t work.” he said, and Ink cooed and pet his head “Don’t worry, it will come to you.” he said reassuringly. They talked some more with Ink enjoying himself and Nightmare relaxing slightly until he tensed looking at something in the distance “Dream, Jake is coming.” he said calmly, and Dream smiled jumping to his feet while Ink prepared to leave not wanting to affect the story too much right now “Well, I'm off, have fun.” he said, and Nightmare looked at him contemplative “Will you be back?” he asked, and Ink smiled “Sure, see you soon.” he responded and ran back to the forest to open a portal there back to Doodle Sphere. Nightmare sighed and prepared himself to deal with Jake while Dream beamed with excitement not noticing his brother's lukewarm reaction.


	2. First shivers

It was a few days of less AUs disappearing and a growing itch to visit Dreamtale and the kids again. He found himself walking through a portal and towards the tree of feelings again. What he found was Dream clearly getting ready to leave somewhere, trying to get Nightmare to join him while the other was sitting on the ground and holding his book stubbornly “Hey kiddos? What’s up?” Ink greeted and got an eye roll from Nightmare “The sky obviously.” he said making Dream laugh and Ink snort amused “Mister Ink, I’m going to the village you will come with me, right? Nighty doesn’t want to come, says he’s busy with his book. Please.” Ink was about to refuse until he saw Dream’s puppy eyes and caved right in with a “Sure.” Ink noticed Nightmare observe him with calculating eyes over his book, but he decided to leave it alone and instead smiled at Dream who took his hand and started tugging him towards the village. They entered and soon Ink felt the weight of the gazes on him, that for some reason made him feel cold. Dream didn’t seem to notice and continued on waving to the people in the streets. Suddenly someone stood in their way. Ink looked at the human in front of them “Hi Jake.” Dream beamed “Hello little guardian. Who is that with you?” the human, Jake asked, his cold voice with British accent making shivers go down Ink’s spine “Oh, that’s Ink, he’s a traveler. I wanted to show him the village.” Ink tried his best to smile but he felt uneasy surrounded by the villagers “I see, I hope he enjoys his time here then.” Jake said and looked at Ink with his red eyes. After that Dream continued to drag Ink around telling him different things while the creator nodded in right moments, but his mind was still lingering on the short interaction with Jake. 

Meanwhile Nightmare got up and hid his book as he felt the villagers approaching with Jesse in the lead “What do you want?” he asked once they were close enough “Oh, you little negative freak. You know very well. Give us the golden apples.” Jesse snarled “No! Leave me alone!” Nightmare shouted but quickly yelped as he got hit by a rock in the face. Other villagers quickly descended on him and started hitting him. Overwhelmed Nightmare curled up to protect his head and grit his teeth to not yell out. They yelled at him insults until silence returned and the attack stopped, the villagers disappearing leaving crying Nightmare alone to calm down before Dream and that Ink guy return. He did his best but by the time the two returned he had a vivid bruise on his face that he tried to hide behind a book. “Big brother! We are back!” Dream said cheerfully and kneeled in front of Nightmare taking the book from him and gasping at the sight “Brother, what happened to your face?” Nightmare looked away from Dream and Ink, who had narrowed eyes, and shrugged “I tripped, that’s all.” he said calmly “Oh, I see, does it hurt?” Dream asked and Nightmare smiled weakly “Just a little. Don’t worry about it.” Ink observed the two with sad blue eyes “I’m off kiddos. See you soon.” Ink said and left after Dream waved at him. The brothers spend the rest of the day talking about Dream’s day in the village.


	3. The day of change

It was about a week before Ink got time to head to Dreamtale again, but his uneasiness towards the villagers, despite his bad memory, didn’t disappear. The creator again appeared in the forest near the tree of feelings and headed there with yellow eyes that changed to red at what he saw. Near the tree was Nightmare surrounded by the villagers hitting him and shouting insults. Ink was frozen for all of one second before he shortcut to Nightmare. His sudden appearance made the villagers flinch back “What do you think you are doing?! Leave him alone!” Ink shouted and the villagers shortcut away with no complaint. Ink turned to Nightmare who was crying quietly still curled in a ball. The creator kneeled next to the child and touched him gently but quickly took his hand away at Nightmare’s flinch and a loud sob “Hey, shhh, Nightmare, it’s just me, I won’t hurt you.” Nightmare’s hitching breath slowly calmed down “Nightmare, where is Dream?” Ink asked worried while Nightmare looked up with teary face “In the forest, *sob* he wanted to collect flowers.” Ink nodded and opened his arms waiting if Nightmare would feel comfortable with a hug. The small guardian of negativity looked at Ink’s face before hanging his head and sniffing as he crawled into Ink’s arms, shaking as he clung to Ink’s bandolier and cried while Ink rocked him gently. ‘I can’t handle this alone, I need help.’ Ink thought taking out his phone and messaging the only person he could think of at the moment ‘Error, I think I need help, meet me in Dreamtale’ he sends the message and waits holding, now calmer, Nightmare. 

After some time, a glitchy portal opened making Nightmare gaze at it fearfully and cling to Ink. Through it came a black boned skeleton with blue markings on his face, yellow teeth and differently colored eyes in red sockets, he was clothed in long coat, shorts and flipflops, he was also surrounded by weird fuzzes. But it was the emotions around him that made Nightmare immediately trust him and hold out his arms with teary eyes, making grabby hands to Ink’s surprise and Error’s confusion. Compared to Ink’s empty, weird fake feelings that made him feel slightly on edge, the dark skeleton was surrounded in aura of past suffering and pain, but there was no hate towards others, he was negativity but of the good, safe kind. After Ink and Error exchanged glances the glitch hesitantly took Nightmare in his arms, grunting as the smaller wrapped around him his arms and legs, burying his head in Error’s neck. “Okay Ink, I’m here. What’s wrong besides you being with a kid that actually prefers me over you?” Ink sighed “Error, it’s third time I visited this AU, I thought something was wrong, but I didn’t expect what. Today I saw Nightmare, this kid being attacked by the adult villagers. I know we usually don’t interfere with AUs, but I can’t let it go like that. But you know how it works, the kids can’t leave the tree, it’s important to the Multiverse.” Error nodded and looked at Nightmare in his arms as the kid tugged on his scarf “Yeah kid? What is it?” Nightmare sniffed before speaking “What is AU and Multiverse?” Ink and Error exchanged glances before Error looked at Nightmare “Don’t worry about it now, we will tell you later after this mess is cleaned.... So, kid, can you tell me why those guys were hurting you?” Error asked sitting down with Nightmare on his lap. The child gazed at Ink and back to Error “They don’t like me, say I’m bad and only like Dream because he’s positive.” he whispered making Ink’s eye lights disappear enraged at the treatment of the child. “They hurt me, said if I tell Dream they will hurt him too. You can’t tell him; they will hurt him.” Nightmare pleaded and flinched as Ink put a hand on his shoulder “Nightmare, neither you nor Dream will get hurt ever again. I promise.” he said and got up taking his brush out “You know that leaving this AU empty will be detrimental.” Error said calmly and smirked at Ink’s next words “You can bring here monsters from some AU you are going to destroy; they will probably prefer living on the surface anyway.” Error nodded and watched Ink leave, leaving him alone with a child that was tracing the stiches at the sleeves of his coat “Do you like your brother?” he asked, and Nightmare nodded strongly “I love him, he’s my only family. He’s the only person that likes me except Meteorite.” he said and covered his mouth with wide eyes “Who’s Meteorite? Ink went to kill the villagers and it would be good to warn him.” Error said to Nightmare’s amazement “He’s mine and Dream’s friend, a fox monster, his dad and uncle hurt him a lot. I wanted to help but except taking him from home with the excuse of playing with Dream and learning magic.” Error wrote about it to Ink and after getting a message back pet Nightmare’s head “Kid, you did a lot for your age. Be more proud of yourself.” Nightmare blushed and hugged Error who rubbed Nightmare’s back. 

In the village Ink send another villager to the void as he got a message from Error. He sends a short ‘Ok.’ before returning to his task. The villagers put up a fight, using some weird red mist but Ink wasn’t a protector of the AUs for nothing. It all went smoothly until he saw a small fox child dragged somewhere by a bigger monster. He sends a splash of paint separating the two and stood protectively over the child “Are you Meteorite? I’m Ink, I’m making sure Nightmare won’t be hurt anymore and I heard you two are friends. I can send you to him.” Meteorite looked teary-eyed at Ink and after a moment of thinking decided he would rather be with Nightmare than his dad and uncle and nodded. Ink smiled slightly and opened a small portal of paint, pushing him through and continued his slaughter of the abusive villagers “What do you think you are doing traveler?” Ink turned to face the person who turned out to be Jake and some female rabbit that Dream probably told him about, Aubrey. Ink was already low on paint and looked at the two with empty, dark expression and no eye lights. Ink didn’t bother with an answer and attacked, the fight was hard, but Ink was victorious, throwing the last two villagers into the void, leaving the village abandoned until Error gets new inhabitants there. He returned to the tree where he found Nightmare and Meteorite hugging tightly and whispering while Error was knitting something. Ink sat down and sighed getting the others’ attention “Now we need to think whether we tell Dream the truth or lie.” he said, and Nightmare looked sadly at Ink “I... I don’t want to lie to him, but what if he hates me, what if...” Nightmare was stopped by Meteorite “Of course he’s not going to hate you. I... I will also tell him about dad and uncle, it’s going to be alright.” Nightmare smiled weakly and looked at Ink “We will tell Dream.” he said, and everyone tensed hearing timid voice ask, “Tell me what?” Dream was standing there with arms full of flowers and looking at everyone gathered, noting a new person there.


	4. The secret is out

There was a moment of silence until Ink patted the ground “Sit down Dream, we need to tell you something important.” Dream sat down and looked at Nightmare and Meteorite “Brother? Why are you hurt again, what happened?” Nightmare gulped and squeezed Meteorite’s hand gently for support “The villagers hurt me, they hurt me all the time, but they told me if I tell you they will hurt you too, so I lied about why I’m hurt and I’m sorry...” Nightmare ranted with his eyes filling with tears. Dream also started crying shocked especially when Meteorite spoke “My dad and uncle James also hurt me, especially when I did something they didn’t like.” Dream sniffed “It’s impossible... I... I was friends with them, why would they hurt you?” Nightmare sniffed “They said I’m a freak, that I;m bad because I'm negative.” Dream’s tears fell and the positive skeleton quickly hugged his brother and his friend “Why would they do something so mean?" Dream sobbed and looked up as he felt someone touch his head “Hate is not always logical kiddo. Sometimes they just do, and you can’t change it. There’s nothing wrong with any of you, it’s them that is the problem.” Error said calmly “But what now? The villagers are still out there and...” Dream started panicking until Ink broke his tangent “They are gone, there will be new people living in the village soon and Error will make sure they are nice.” he said calmly with a small smile, having drunk some paints to not be empty anymore. Dream looked slightly confused but didn’t question it, simply happy his brother and friend won’t be hurt anymore. 

Soon Error left saying he’s got something to do and Ink took care of the kids who after some more crying fell asleep holding each other. Ink took out a sketchbook and started sketching somehow making a project of a big house with a garden with the tree of feelings inside, protected within the stony walls. The concept was really nice, but he wouldn’t create it without asking the twins first. Still, that didn’t stop him from planning the inside of the house. There were separate rooms for the kids but also beds big enough for all three sleeping together if they wanted to. On top of necessary furniture Nightmare’s room had many bookshelves and a desk, Dreams lots of plants and Meteorite was still half-empty as Ink didn’t know enough about the little fox. There were two more bedrooms, one for Ink and surprisingly one for Error, as if Ink already planned on integrating Error here and getting him out of the Antivoid. Other rooms were standard, kitchen, living room, big bathroom with both a bathtub and a shower and a little shed to store things if they need to. Ink continued his artistic process humming softly until sleep took him too. 

In the Antivoid Error was knitting, he spends several hours making three puppets, one for each kid, stuffing them with cotton fluff and plastic beads. He then opened windows to the AUs he had planned on destroying for the balance and observed the monsters there to judge which would fit the best to live on in Dreamtale. They got to be nice enough, but also not too pure so to speak, because they would probably shun Nightmare in some way, even if not with violence, words and actions still hurt. Lost in his thoughts Error didn’t notice someone enter the Antivoid “Heya broski! How is your radical life going?!” Fresh called making Error shoot a blaster at him spooked “Wow, not rad bro.” Fresh said having successfully dodged “Funk you, you scared me you funker! And stop censoring me!” Error screeched, glitching harshly. Fresh just grinned and sat next to Error on his beanbag “So, what were you doing?” Fresh asked unrepentant and Error sighed and explained what was going on to one of his brothers. Fresh listened and purple smoke started flowing from his socket at the mention of Nightmare’s abuse. “Okay, so I get what you are looking for bro, but most of those AUs may not work well...Hey, can I stay there?” Error looked at his brother “I mean, why not, sure, as long as you don’t teach the kids anything weird.” Fresh cheered “Oh, broski! Why don’t you talk about it with Geno? He may finally agree to you changing his codes and leaving that unrad save screen.” Error nodded “Sure, but now help me look at those AUs and choose something fitting.” Error said calmly and the two spend time rejecting the unfitting AUs, like HELP_tale. But there was one interesting one, Error was going to destroy it because of a glitch that made the Sans at the end of teenage years instead of around middle 20’s or early 30’s. It was a Horrortale. The Sans already had his skull cracked, he wouldn’t take all the monsters and they didn’t go as far as cannibalism yet, but they certainly are close. Once Error pointed the AU out, they started making the list of which monsters deserve to go to Dreamtale. They shot Undyne and Alphys down. Flowey could find himself some place in the forest, the Human, named Aliza, being a pacifist was welcome, so was Toriel and most of other monsters, as the AU was only in the beginning of its descend into madness. Error and Fresh planned on going there and talking to each to see if they were decent enough. 

After checking that it was a decent time, they started their task of getting new monster population for Dreamtale’s village. In the end they got all the monsters except Asgore, for obvious reasons, Alphys, Undyne, Onion-san, and Mettaton. The Sans, who accepted nickname Horror and his brother, now nicknamed Sugar, 16 and 10 years old respectively, accepted the option to live on the surface happily even after they heard they need to wait until the next day. Although after they packed Error got their stuff into Dreamtale, choosing a house for them, while Fresh got them to Meditale so Horror could get his head looked at and Sugar get braces for his teeth before it gets too bad, like in the original Horrortale. They both also got some medicines to help with the malnutrition and were asked to stay the night in the hospital, despite Horror feeling nervous in the hospital he stayed as Fresh promised the teen to stay there and after Sugar expressed his interest Fresh told them about Dream, Nightmare and Meteorite, only saying the two last were hurt but not going into details about it, and thankfully Sugar got quickly distracted with the fact they were 7 and as such younger than him, although Horror didn’t get as easily distracted and got quiet. Fresh was a little worried although if he could read thoughts he would smile, as Horror already decided to protect the three kids from everything like he does with his brother.


	5. New friends

The next day Nightmare woke up to Error talking with Ink. He overheard that Error got monsters that will happily live in the village and promised to not touch the tree. Ink meanwhile said he plans on building a house and a protective wall around the tree of feelings if they agree. Error also asked if he could get his brothers, Fresh and Geno, here with Ink agreeing happily. Nightmare sat up and yawned getting the other two’s attention “Good morning Nightmare. Did you sleep well?” Ink asked and Nightmare nodded rubbing his eyes sleepily “Yea, what was that about a house?” Error chuckled “Good habit, listening first and acting later. I like you.” Nightmare blushed at the compliment “But, yeah, a house for you three, the two of us apparently and a protection for the tree. Are you okay with that?” Ink asked and after some thinking Nightmare nodded “But won’t it take a lot of time to build all of that?” Ink smiled “Remember my magic?” Nightmare quickly caught on and chuckled. Soon Dream and Meteorite woke up and after being caught up agreed to the ‘house and garden’ idea and the kids with Error stood aside as Ink took out his brush and started doing his magic. In the end there was a low stone wall around the tree of feelings, full of protective magic that will stop anyone with bad intentions, and a cozy, white house. Ink went inside and furnished the kitchen, living room, bathroom and his room, which ended up colorful and full to the brim with art supplies, to then invite others and show them their rooms and asked them each how they want them furnished. Error’s room had dark walls, bed, beanbag and knitting supplies. Meteorite’s room had green walls, big bed and a corner with books, plushies and soft pillows. Dream’s room was a muted yellow, as Nightmare showed his doubt over having a blinding yellow on the walls, with big bed, lots of pretty plants and soft toys. Nightmare’s room had lilac walls, big bed, surprisingly filled with lots of fluffy pillows, and a lot of bookshelves that Nightmare filled partially with his books and Ink promised to help him fill with more books that made Nightmare smile hopefully. After that Error called Fresh who brought Horror and Sugar over, the three appearing in front of the house “Heya pals! Nice to meet you.” Fresh send finger guns at them making Error sigh. Nightmare looked at the two older skeletons intently while Dream and Meteorite waved cheerfully and walked close to them immediately starting a happy conversation with Sugar while Horror listened to them talk. Nightmare walked to Horror’s side and tugged on his sleeve getting the attention of his red eye on him “Does it hurt?” he asked pointing at his head where on Horror’s head was the hole “Nah, I mean only sometimes. And how about you little guy, you are a strong one, aren’t you a strong one?” he asked bending down a little to be more on level with Nightmare who shook his head “I’m not, I was weak and got hurt a lot.” he said looking at the ground until Horror put a hand on his shoulder gently “I think you are plenty of strong. You protected your brother after all.” he said making Nightmare smile slightly. The adults approached the kids “How about you go explore the surface a little while we bring others over. By the way, you two already have a house and your stuff is there waiting to be unpacked so don’t worry about it.” Ink said making the cheery trio nod excited and start heading to the forest with Nightmare telling them to be careful as he trailed after them and Horror smiling amused at them. The three adults spend several hours bringing the monsters over and housing them while the kids explored the forest munching on berries and other fruit. 

Several hours later they returned walking to the village, with Nightmare anxious and holding Horror’s hand. The monsters despite looking haggard were kind and happy to be on the surface, which Nightmare was happy about as after hearing about monsters being trapped under a mountain he raged around, accidentally showing his magic to the Horrortale brothers. They went to the older brother’s house after being shown which it was by one of the rabbit monsters, and all helped them unpack, clean up, sorting out the things left over by the last inhabitants and so on to then leave them to their meal and rest. The three went back to their house finding Ink in the kitchen reaching through what they now knew to be a portal taking out several flat boxes that smelled amazing. Ink noticed them and smiled sheepishly “Heh, sorry, I don’t know how to cook so right now we are going to have pizza. And Error will not be here tonight, he has some work to do and is visiting another one of his brothers. Anyway, let us eat.” he said, and the kids sat at the table, curious about what pizza is. Ink opened the boxes showing three different pizzas. They ate happily and later washed with Nightmare making sure the other two did it properly. After that Ink went to his room and fell asleep tired, not aware of his charges’ troubles. In each room the kids felt too nervous to fall asleep alone and spend some time turning in their beds until both Meteorite and Dream walk into Nightmare’s room and crawl into his bed, all three falling asleep within minutes.


	6. Out of a cage

After getting all the Horrortale monsters housed Error went to kill the ones that were left and destroyed the AU to then meet with Fresh and Geno in Geno’s save screen. “Hi broski. All done with work?” Fresh asked noticing Error’s arrival “Yeah, what was that Fresh telling me about you moving out of the Antivoid to take care of three kids?” Geno asked with teasing smile. Error rolled his eyes and sat down near the two “Yeah, I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave Ink alone for too long with children, no matter how mature Nightmare seems sometimes. Will this be enough for you to finally agree to moving out of the save screen?” Error said and together with Fresh leveled their gazes at their brother “Come on Geno brah, even I am going to live there. We can live all together.” Fresh said and after he got thoughtful look on his face Error continued “I will change your code so you can live outside the Save Screen and still touch Reaper.” he said and smirked at Geno’s blush “Yeah, we noticed. He can easily visit you in Dreamtale, just like in here. So?” Geno thought for some time, his brother’s waiting patiently, Fresh cheering after Geno nodded while Error smiled genuinely. “Get to packing all the things that Reaper dragged here for you then. And call him before he comes here with you gone and goes feral thinking you are dead.” Error said and Geno laughed taking out his phone and going to where his things were ‘Hey, Reaps, can you come?’ Geno send a message getting a ‘Be right there.’ back and a portal opened soon “I’m here little Genocide~.” Reper sing song as he crossed the portal. Reaper quickly scooped Geno into a hug “What did you need love?” Geno smiled “I wanted to tell you I’m moving out of the save screen to Dreamtale. I’m going to live there with my brothers.” he said happily “Brothers? Who?” Reaper asked until he noticed they weren’t alone “You are brothers with the destroyer and a parasite?” Error frowned “Maybe I should make sure you can’t touch him ever again.” Error grumbled and smirked as Geno smacked Reaper “Don’t insult them, it’s Error who is getting me out of here.” Geno scolded and walked to Error’s side “You can pack my things while Error changes my code.” Reaper nodded with a pout and floated away to do just that “You know I can change his code so he can actually choose when his touch can kill?” Error whispered to Geno who nodded “Yeah, but he doesn’t trust you to do so yet so let me choose when I tell him about it being an option.” Geno whispered back and observed as Error started changing his code meticulously. Sometime later they were ready to go with Geno nervously looking at the portal to Dreamtale, holding Reapers hand. Geno slowly crossed the portal, tears falling from his one eye as he didn’t dust even once standing under the starry sky of Dreamtale at night “Reaper...” Reaper kissed Geno softly “You are out my love. You are free.” they both cried softly. Geno then let go of Reaper and hugged Error tightly “Thank you Error, thank you.” Error tensed for a second and hugged back “Could have happened faster if you agreed.” Error said quietly and made an alarmed beep as Fresh crashed into them hugging the two “Come on, lets show Geno his house.” the brothers smiled slightly and followed Fresh with Reaper trailing after them. Geno’s house was one of the closest to the tree of feelings with Fresh’s house next to Geno’s. They unpacked and after some talking went to their homes, with Reaper refusing to leave Geno and went to sleep, Error only after checking on the kids and snapping a picture of them all cuddled up in Nightmare’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have overall around 16 chapters counting the ones I posted... but there will be a few pretty big time skips so I get to write more interesting stuff, but if you want to see something don't hesitate to ask, I may corporate it into the story if it fits what I have planned ;)


	7. Getting to know each other

The next day Ink stumbled sleepily to the kitchen Error trailing behind him grumbling as the creator dragged him from bed saying they need to make breakfast for the kids. Error walked into Ink who stood in the entrance to the kitchen “What are you looking at?” Error asked looking into the kitchen and seeing Nightmare in the kitchen washing fresh fruit at the sink while on the table was some freshly made flat bread, a bowl with boiled eggs and a small bowl of roasted nuts with honey. “Nightmare?” Error managed to get out making the small skeleton look at them “What are you doing?” Ink asked and Nightmare frowned “Breakfast? Did I do something wrong?” Nightmare said meekly and Ink quickly shook his head “No! We just were surprised you are up so early and actually managed to cook.” Nightmare relaxed and smiled “There’s a cooking book in the kitchen. And I always get up before Dream to get us food for the day.” he said calmly and drained the berries he was washing, getting them into a bowl and putting it on the table “I just don’t know what that thing is?” he said pointing at the coffee machine making Ink chuckle “It’s a coffee machine and coffee is not for kids, so you don’t have to worry about that.” Ink looked into the fridge “We don’t have milk. Error?” Error opened a portal and got a big carton of milk handing it to Ink and then walked to the coffee machine and after making sure the water was in, he turned it on. Nightmare observed intently how the machine worked and after Error pet his head looked at the glitch “Can I learn how to make those portal things?” he asked making the two adults still. Ink was about to say ‘sure’ with a smile when Error glared at him and then kneeled in front of Nightmare with gentle, but serious expression “Portals are complicated and dangerous. You are too young right now." He said and Nightmare nodded with a pout “When will I be big enough?” he asked quietly “Let's make a promise. When you turn thirteen, I will start teaching you how to make portals, but until you turn fifteen you can’t use them without me, Ink or one of my brothers. Deal?” he said holding out his pinky and Nightmare held out his own and nodded “Great, now go wake the other two for breakfast.” Nightmare smiled and rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs into his room where Dream and Meteorite were still sleeping “Wake up you two. Breakfast is ready.” Nightmare said gently shaking their shoulders. They didn’t even stir, and Nightmare sighed trying some more. 

In the kitchen Error was berating Ink “He’s just a kid. You need to be careful about what you teach him, if you push too much you will damage his core and his magic. And be careful not only about magic, but about other things as well, they already had some bad experiences, so make sure to not teach them weird stuff.” Ink nodded “So easy stuff with magic. Oh, you should teach Nightmare, or Geno if you don’t have time, he’s smart and can use magic already. I will try with Dream and Meteorite; they are more energetic than Nightmare and probably need different ways of learning magic, which is why when Nightmare tried to teach them, he couldn’t, he’s calm and methodical.” Ink said and Error nodded “We will talk to them about it.” he said and the two turned to look at the entrance as Nightmare was tugging half-asleep Dream and Meteorite into the kitchen and helped them both into chairs before sitting himself and starting to put food on plates of his brother and friend. The two started eating sleepily as Nightmare put food on his plate and started eating calmly. This all happened to amused gazes from Error and Ink who sat at the table and started eating as well. After breakfast the kids were drinking milk as the adults exchanged glances “Okay kiddos, me and Error talked. We thought that I will teach Dream and Meteorite magic.” Ink looked at Error wanting him to continue but was interrupted by Nightmare “And me?” he asked worried that he will be left out Ink smiled reassuringly as Error answered “Ink thought about me, but I work often so I think You would work well with my brother, Geno. Magic is an individual case; one teacher doesn’t fit all. You will be close during lessons, just listening to different teachers for best effects.” Error said calmly and Nightmare relaxed although was still worried, having not met Geno yet. “Starting today?” Dream asked excited and Ink nodded “Sure, we can go to Geno after breakfast.” Dream and Meteorite cheered while Nightmare looked pale and nervous about meeting his new teacher. They cleaned up after breakfast, the kids changing into clothes made for them by Ink. Meteorite had dark green hoodie with stripes in lighter green and dark brown pants, Dream had yellow and blue stripped shirt and dark blue pants and Nightmare had black shirt with purple stripes and navy jeans. Ink and Error had their usual clothes on. 

They left for Geno’s home, Ink holding Dream’s and Meteorite’s hands while Nightmare held Error’s hand with nervous expression. Error knocked on the door and despite expecting Geno the door was opened by Reaper “Hello, Destroyer.” Reaper said and his eyes trailed down to look at the child clutching Error’s hand “You didn’t tell me two of the kids under your and Ink’s care were little godlings.” Reaper said and kneeled in front of the child smiling “Hello little one. I’m Reaper, the god of Death.” he said and Nightmare’s and the other two a little behind looked amazed. Nightmare not knowing why felt the need to touch the flowy robe of the God, it looked mesmerizing. He reached out unnoticed by anyone and Reaper gasped as he felt a soft tug on his robe. Nightmare too mesmerized with how the material felt between his fingers didn’t notice the adults look alarmed and shocked as Nightmare didn’t show sign of dusting Error kneeled next to Nightmare and took his hand away from the robe despite the small pout from Nightmare “Kiddo, it was dangerous, death can kill by touch, normal monster can’t touch him, you are lucky you and dream are little gods, but Meteorite won’t be so lucky.” Error said looking at the kids behind him too “So I can touch?” Nightmare asked meekly and after Error begrudgingly nodded Nightmare reached out again to take Reapers sleeve playing with the material to Reaper’s chagrin and Ink’s amusement at seeing Nightmare act like a child for once. “Reaper? Who’s at the door?” came voice from within the house. 

Reaper started getting up but seeing that Nightmare had no intentions to let go of him he took Nightmare in his arms, and invited others inside “It’s Error, Ink and the kids you told me about.” Reaper entered the kitchen where Geno finished cleaning the dishes and gasped “Reaper! What are...” Reaper smiled “Don’t worry, the kid is a godling and one responsible for such a thing that he can’t die, the same with his brother.” Nightmare was still playing with Reapers robe and didn’t register the conversation going on over his head. Geno looked at the other two kids that entered and smiled, though Dream and Meteorite had faces that showed they were worried about Geno’s bleeding gash and the glitch over his eye. Geno then looked then at Ink and Error “So, why the early visit?” he asked, and Error shrugged “We wanted to ask you if you would be willing to teach Nightmare magic, while Ink teaches the other two. Nightmare certainly won’t be able to learn from Ink, the guy is not his type of teacher.” Error said and Geno looked at Nightmare who after hearing his name looked up and was now calmly looking at Geno. He squirmed to be put down and after that walked to Geno shyly “Mister Geno?” after Geno nodded Nightmare continued “Are you alright?” he asked softly, and Geno smiled and kneeled to Nightmare’s level “Don’t worry, it doesn’t affect my HP and rarely hurts. So, I’m going to be your teacher, huh? Nice to meet you?” Geno said holding out his hand. Nightmare shook the hand; now completely calm after he met his teacher. Geno smiled kindly and looked at Ink “So what are you planning?" He asked and Ink smiled “Well, Dream and Meteorite will be learning how to find their core. But Nightmare can already use some magic, so you can teach him after you know what he can do.” Geno looked surprised and smiled at Nightmare “Really? That’s amazing. Well, we will see what we will do after you show me your tricks.” Geno said kindly, suddenly Error piped up “What about Horror and Sugar? Those need a teacher too." Ink nodded and thought for a moment “Well, Horror is a teenager and probably just needs some honing of his magic, with Geno if Nightmare is alright with it, but Sugar is ten and... How about Fresh, he will certainly know how to handle the famous ‘Papyrus energy’ with no trouble.” Error and Geno looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded “Good idea. Nightmare, are you alright to learn with Horror?” Error asked and Nightmare nodded. 

They went to talk with Fresh who agreed eagerly to have something to do and then talked with Horrortale brothers who also agreed, Sugar extremely happy to get a teacher and Horror relieved as normally magic education is expensive and when he softly, when Sugar couldn’t hear, asked about the prize Fresh just waved saying he didn’t have anything better to do. Horror smiled, not only did he have better access to food now, but also was safe to learn and walk around. 

The whole group went to the empty space in front of the house made by Ink and separated in little groups of ‘teacher and student/ students’ with the more hyperactive ones further away. It’s time to learn.


	8. The begginings of education

\----Geno’s lesson----

Geno looked at his two students softly “Okay boys. You already both can use some magic, so show me what you can do, and we will go from there, alright?” both nodded “Horror, can you go first?” Horror took a deep breath and nodded, thanks to the medicine from the doctors and whatever they did to his skull his magic was thriving and listening to him again.

The teenager got ready and summoned a wall of bones, to then make them disappear summoning blue attacks, and then summoned a half-grown blaster. He then looked at Geno “I can turn the soul blue too.” he said softly and relaxed as Geno smiled widely.“

You have good control. You need to work on the size of your blaster, but it will come to you. Also, the width of your bones wall. Overall, it all will come with practice of your magic’s flow. Now, you Nightmare.” the little guardian now looked nervous again.

“What if I can’t do it?” he asked quietly, and Geno pet his head gently.

“I know you can, and if anything, you are still learning it will be alright.” Nightmare nodded at the reassuring words and took a deep steadying breath before stepping in the spot of Horror and starting.

Geno’s eye widened as the first thing Nightmare did wasn’t a bone attack but a ball of light that was changing colors and flickered in a pattern. Next the little skeleton closed his eyes and focused making a purple bubble of magic around himself in a protective barrier. For the next thing Nightmare came to Geno and took his hand showing him how he heats up his magic. Nightmare stepped back and only then summoned bones, many small, but for Nightmare’s age good size, all even and stable. “It’s all I can do.” Nightmare said breaking Geno from his shocked stupor.

“It’s more than enough at your age, and you know magic that even I don’t know how to use so I would say you don’t have to worry about much, you have all the time to learn more.” Nightmare nodded.

“Can I still study some things from my books?” he asked, and Geno smiled.

“Of course, but remember, not all magic may be compatible with you so if you feel your core doesn’t move fluidly during those tries don’t force it or you will hurt yourself.” Nightmare nodded in understanding.

“Okay you two, sit down, we will focus on bone attacks today.” Nightmare and Horror both sat down and listened intently to Geno’s instructions to then try some exercises, trying to change the length, thickness and in Nightmare’s case learning for the first time how to change the color of the bone, all done calmly and precisely.

\----Fresh’s lesson----

Fresh looked with a wide grin at his student, who in typical Papyrus fashion was quite tall for his 10 years of age. “Okay, bud. Show me what you can do.” he said cheerful and Sugar nodded eagerly to close his eyes in focus summoning bones, white, blue and orange. The bones were stable but quite thin and uneven. Fresh nodded to himself.

“I can turn soul blue too, but only for a short time.” Sugar said sheepish and Fresh grinned.

“Don’t worry little guy, the older and more in control of our magic you are the longer it will last. Let’s work on your rad bones, they are great, but we can make them even greater.” Sugar smiled “So for it to work imagine one perfect bone and try to summon it.” Sugar nodded and focused summoning one bone, it was thicker and better length but still too short “Okay buddy, try to not make this bone disappear but change its shape to make it even more what you want it to be. Quality first before quantity, right?” Sugar nodded and focused as the bone slowly elongated until shattering making Sugar look at Fresh sadly “Hey, it’s alright, perfection doesn’t come at the first try, let’s try again okay?” Sugar sniffled but nodded and tried again.

The lesson went on like that until Sugar got the length perfect “Good job, now hold it until you feel used to it. Once you do try to summon more in the exact same length, we can try to learn how to summon different lengths at once later, but now just that.” Sugar nodded determined and the lesson went on.

\----Ink’s lesson----

Ink looked at the two excited beans with a smile “Okay you two. It’s prime time to learn how to find your core so you can start learning magic. Some people do this by meditation, but not all can sit in one place and focus for several hours, namely us.” Ink said pointing a finger at himself making the two giggle. “For us to find our core we need to ACT. And as such...” Ink took out his brush and painted a basket full of soft squishy balls “I will throw them at you until you manage to make your magic awake by it appearing to protect you.” Ink said and used blue magic to make the balls float and start chasing Dream and Meteorite who started running and laughing trying to wish the balls to stop hitting them. It took Dream three hours of running around until a bubble of magic appeared and bounced the balls back, Dream looked mesmerized and wondered at the warmth in him, somehow knowing it was the core his brother talked about so much, the sensation so distinct he knew he won’t ever forget it. Meteorite took additional fifteen minutes and a wall of yellow-brown magic appeared blocking the balls, with Meteorite having the same revelation as Dream. “Great job kiddos. I think that’s enough for today, for now just rest and focus on the feeling you had when your core awakened.” Ink said with a grin and laughed as both Dream and Meteorite laid on the ground, breathless from the running and tired but still happy as their reveled in the warm feelings of their core being awakened.

On the side Error and Reaper were observing all the lessons, Reaper getting a thoughtful look at Nightmare’s magic “You know, Geno is amazing and all, but there will come the point when Nightmare will need a stronger teacher. Dream too, but that will come later as he only just awakened his core.” Error looked at Reaper wary.

“What do you propose then?” Reaper smiled.

“Once he’s older take him to Reapertale, and look for a master to teach him. One of the gods should be interested in training a godling in magic and if Nightmare finds a special interest in some magic art, he will also have an easier time finding a master, as he will be appreciated for already having some passion.”

Error nodded.“ It makes sense. Will you be able to tell when it’s the right time?”

Reaper hummed as he looked at Nightmare who was learning how to make bones that change size continuously “I would say around thirteen. He has potential, but his core is still growing, so it will take time. For Dream I say around fourteen.”

Error nodded “I will tell them. I’m sure they would prefer to know earlier what we have planned for their education.” Reaper chuckled “Sure, I can even take them on a little trip on the AU earlier to show them how it looks.” Error nodded at the two continued watching the kids learning magic.


	9. Nightmare's first trip to the Multiverse

At one point Error left to the house and prepared dinner to then call everyone saying that it’s enough learning for today. Horror and Sugar were about to go home when Error told them they were to eat with them. The meal was accompanied by happy chatter of the kids with the adults conversing quietly. After the meal was done the kids left to the living room to play. In the kitchen Error and Reaper told the others about Nightmare and Dream needing a master in magic in the future. They talked it over calmly and then it was quiet until Geno had a revelation “Did Horror had anyone to give him ‘The Talk’?” everyone stilled at the question “I don’t think so.” Ink said “So? Who will now?” Ink looked at Error who glitched “Hell no! Let’s do this, you go to Sci, get a book about it or have him write one and only then if he has any questions, he can come to any of us. End of the story.” Ink nodded and got up “I will ask now, be back soon.” Ink swung his brush and left through a portal.   
Error got up “I will get Dream and Nightmare so we can tell them about that master deal.” he said and went to the living room to find the kids passing around one of the soft balls that Ink used to teach Dream and Meteorite. The ball then bounced off the wall after Meteorite missed one catch and Error caught it with blue magic before it broke something “Hi, Error.” Dream said happily. Error looked deadpan at Dream who started looking a little nervous “Don’t play with the ball inside. But other than that, I need you and Nightmare for a moment.” the two brothers nodded and went with Error leaving the other three to start playing again.  
In the kitchen Nightmare looked at the adults nervously while Dream carelessly took a cookie and started munching on it humming happily “Okay little godlings, you know how I’m a God of Death. You two are gods of feelings. I was trained by my father who also was a god. As such there will come a time when you two will need a training from a master of magic?” Nightmare nodded in understanding “Will you teach us?” Reaper shook his head “My secondary magic is shapeshifting. Unless you have this as your talent or interest, I have nothing to teach you. But I thought you may want to see Reapertale, the word where Gods live before the time comes for you to indeed find a master.” Nightmare pouted “How do we know what master to get?” Dream asked “Once your core is big enough you will know, and if not, we will make some tests to see what you are compatible with to help you choose. And well, no one can help you with mastering your first powers as gods of feelings and dreams or nightmares.” Nightmare and Dream nodded, and Reaper smiled reassuringly “Don’t worry, you will do it naturally in your own ways, just listen to your souls. For now, go back to playing.” they were about to leave when Ink came back “Sci had the book, but it was in Windings and he’s translating it now. Can you fetch it tomorrow Error?” Error nodded and looked at Nightmare who tugged on his coat “Can I come too?” he asked making puppy eyes and Error glitched slightly “Okay, but you don’t leave my side, alright?” Nightmare nodded with a wide smile “Thank you.” he said and followed Dream to living room. They immediately revealed what was talked about playing until early evening. Reaper said bye as his job was calling for him. Geno and Fresh walked Horror and Sugar home to then go to their homes. In the twins’ house Dream and Meteorite were taking a bath while Nightmare was in his room reading before sleep after his shower. He was smiling slightly, excited to go to an AU tomorrow. At the end of the lesson Geno said they should just repeat what they learned today and other than that were free to rest, so he could go without missing a lesson.  
\----the next day----  
At the breakfast that was once again prepared by Nightmare, to Ink’s and Error’s chagrin the little negative guardian was excited to go to what Error told him was Sciencetale. Dream and Meteorite were going to have another lesson with Fresh and Sugar having their own and Geno coaching Horror about magic too complicated for Nightmare’s age. After breakfast the kids got dressed and Nightmare held onto Error’s hand as he waved to Dream and Meteorite before walking through a pixelated portal. Nightmare looked amazed at the room they were now in “Error? What are you...?” came a voice making Nightmare look at a skeleton in lab coat “Ink said you have the book he asked for.” Sci nodded “Yes, but... I think he’s too young for it.” the scientist said looking at Nightmare who pouted “It’s not for him, but for another kid who is sixteen. But, still, do you have any books about magic?” Sci nodded “Yes, but I don’t have copies.” Error waved a hand “I can copy them for him, don’t worry about that.” Sci nodded “Follow me then.” they walked into a different room full of books “Most of these are about science, but this...” Sci showed a bookshelf standing by different wall “Is pure magic.” Nightmare let go of Error’s hand and looked at the books with starry eyes. He noticed a thick book on one of the higher shelves and tried to reach it. Sci was thinking he wanted the book with colorful cover next to the thick one started taking it and jumped as Nightmare pouted and hit the shelves “No! That one!” Nightmare pointed at the thick, if not the thickest book on the whole bookshelves. Sci got the book and handed it to Nightmare who took it and immediately skittered over to Error “This one. Can you copy that?” Error took the book and looked at the title “Different colors of magic- extended version” Error nodded and used his magic to start copying it “Go on and choose some more.” Error encouraged and smiled as Nightmare immediately ran back to the bookshelf and started ordering Sci around to pass him the books he wanted, to Sci’s amazement all about quite advanced types of magic. There was one book that looked older than others that took Nightmare’s attention “What are runes?” he asked and frowned as Sci scoffed “Nothing but some presumptuous letters that may have some magical powers. I don’t believe it them, but the book needed to be somewhere. You can have it, the original.” Sci said passing him the book “Any other ones?” Nightmare shook his head and held the rune book to his chest “I have all the copies in my inventory, I will help you unpack them back at home.” Error said and took the book he came here for from Sci “Let’s go back.” Nightmare nodded and happily held onto the end of Error’s coat. He waved at Sci and crossed the portal with Error. They were in Nightmare’s room and spend around an hour unpacking and organizing the books he got, with Nightmare excitedly chattering about them to Error’s amusement and nods showing he was actually listening.


	10. The greatest library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare needs a little pick-me-up and what's better than books?

The next several days went calmly, with kids playing and learning magic under the other’s care.

It seemed to be a calm morning. Ink and Error came down to the kitchen used to the sight of Nightmare in the kitchen, but today the kitchen was empty which made the two worry.

They exchanged glances and rushed to Nightmare’s room. The child was on the bed under the covers shaking with muffled sobs.

“Focus on Meteorite and Dream today, I will stay with Nightmare until he’s better.” Error whispered, and Ink nodded and left.

Error sat on the edge of Nightmare’s bed, “What’s the matter kiddo?” Error put a hand on the covered lump making it flinch slightly until more sobs came.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry...”

Error listened to the muffled voice and rubbed Nightmare’s covered back, “Don’t apologize. I’m here to help.”

Nightmare’s teary face shown itself from under his covers, “Why did they hurt me? I tried to be nice, but... sniff, they never were nice to me... I... sob.”

Error hugged Nightmare gently, “Shush, they weren’t nice, no matter what you tried they would not be nice and it’s not your fault.”

Nightmare nuzzled into Error’s chest, “So, why do I feel like it’s my fault?”

Error sat more fully on Nightmare’s bed, “Because they made you think so.”

Nightmare rubbed his face to dry his tears, “I’m stupid.”

Error took Nightmare’s hands and looked at him seriously, “You are not stupid, don’t talk about yourself that way. You are incredibly smart and intelligent, and strong on top of that. You are so much better than you think you are.”

Nightmare sniffed and took a deep breath.

“Say what, Reaper managed to talk with Goddess of knowledge about you visiting her library someday, how about today?" Error proposed and smiled at Nightmare’s face lighting up.

“Yes, please.”

Error nodded, “Then go on, clean yourself up and we will go after breakfast."

Nightmare gasped, “I didn’t make breakfast!" Error pet Nightmare’s head gently “Take a breath kiddo, Ink can take care of it.”

Nightmare calmed down and then ran to his closet, taking some clean clothes and rushing to bathroom.

Despite his words Error was still worried about leaving Ink alone in the kitchen and rushed there the moment Nightmare was in the bathroom. Seems he was right as Ink was cutting some fruit not noticing the pancakes literally burning on the pan. Error rushed to dose the fire in the sink and then smacked Ink’s skull.

“Be more careful idiot. If you can’t handle cooking get them something that doesn’t require more attention span than you have."

Ink chuckled sheepishly, “Okay glitchy. Give me a second.” Ink opened a portal and after checking no one was near took some cereal boxes, a jar of honey and several jugs of milk to then put it down on the table and get some bowls and spoons, “Quick breakfast ready.” Ink cheered and Error rolled his eyes.

“Did you wake the other two up?” Error sighed as he saw Ink’s face and the artist leaving to do just that.

Soon they were all eating breakfast, “Me and Meteorite will be visiting the village today. Are you going to join us Nighty?” Dream asked and smiled sadly at Nightmare’s flinch.

“N-no, I... Error said he will take me to a library... I... I’m sorry.”

Dream shook his head, “No, it’s alright, maybe another day, don’t force yourself.” Dream reassured making Nightmare smile slightly, “Don’t you have enough books brother?”

Nightmare chuckled, “There’s never enough books... Error? Do you think Knowledge has more books abought runes?"

Error and Ink chuckled getting confused expressions from the three kids, “Kiddo, knowledge has thousands of books about everything, you will certainly find something that interests you.”

Nightmare brightened and practically vibrated in his chair.

An hour later Ink was with Meteorite and Dream in the village, getting to know the new residents better. Ink smiled seeing the previously tired and half-starved monsters smile and walk around enjoying the surface, kids playing in the sun, adults trading foods that here were plentiful.

New fields appeared next to the village to ensure no one would starve. Ink knew they won’t destroy the forest or the whole environment, they will appreciate the place for sure, they already do.

Dream and Meteorite were pulled by Sugarinto a group of monster kids, together with the human, playing hopscotch while Horror came to Ink’s side, “Where’s Nightmare?”

Ink smiled at the question, “He’s with Error visiting a library.”

Horror smiled fondly, “That little bookworm.”

Ink chuckled at the endearment, “Yeah, how about you?”

Horror shrugged, “I was thinking about checking some spots with fruit and mushrooms in the forest, but I don’t want to leave Sugar alone or take him with me in case something happens.”

Ink smiled, “Oh, you can leave him to me, I will look over him.”

Horror looked at Ink wide-eyed, “Really?” After Ink nodded, he smiled, “Thank you, I will tell Sugar before leaving.” He said and rushed off to run into the forest after exchanging some words with Sugar.

Meanwhile Error portaled with Nightmare into Reapertale in front of Knowledge’s house.

He knocked and waited for the door to open but instead of a timid lizard in front of him was the goddess of War, Reapertale’s Undyne.

She took one look at startled Error and send a spear at him, sending him back into a nearby boulder.

“No!”

Nightmare shouted panicked and unluckily got War’s attention. She immediately noticed he was a godling and tried to grab him, but Nightmare started running towards Error. The little skeleton was grabbed anyway, as his short legs didn’t carry him fast enough.

“Come here kid, he’s dangerous." War said emanating hate towards Error and it was that hate, the hate so similar to what the villagers felt towards Nightmare that made him panic.

“No! Let me go!” Nightmare screamed and a circle of bones appeared around him, pushing War away from him. Error managed to get up and shortcut in front of Nightmare protecting him from the fish monster.

“What are you doing with that godling Destruction?!" Error glared at War as Nightmare tearfully clutched at Error’s coat.

“Error! That lady is mean, she’s like them, like the villagers!” Nightmare wailed.

“Don’t compare me to some mere villagers little godling.” War jeered and Error glared at her.

“What he’s saying is you are like his abusers.” He hissed poisonously, and War flinched shocked.

“W-what i-is g-going o-on?” Came from the doors and there stood Knowledge, “D-des-destruction? A-and... a g-godling?... O-oh, you h-have t-to be who D-death told me a-about. A g-godling craving k-knowledge.”

War listened calmly, “But why is he with Destruction?” she asked, and Error growled, ready to ensure Nightmare is not stolen from him when Nightmare spoke.

“He’s nice to me! He protected me and is not mean like you! You are mean for no reason!”

War growled making Nightmare whimper and Error summon blasters.

“He’s killed many!” War shouted, and Nightmare clutched Error’s coat.

“And what?! You did too!”

Error and War both tensed.

“H-how do y-you k-know?” Knowledge asked from where she stood next to War.

“I just know... you feel that way.” Nightmare said confused and when Error picked him up, he smiled at the sense of security he got.

“Y-you are w-welcome I-inside.” Knowledge said, and Error nodded shortcutting inside with Nightmare, leaving War and Knowledge to their argument. Error walked through the house to open big double door and smiled at Nightmare’s awed face.

“Can you copy these too?” Error nodded and let Nightmare on the ground smiling as the kid rushed off as if he was on a playground or in a candy store.

Error found a chair and a desk and sat there, copying the books he was brought by Nightmare.

He tensed when he felt the two goddesses walk behind him. War took one of the books he just finished copying.

“Pff, ‘The secrets behind the shapes of attacks’ is that kid really going to understand that book?” Error glared at her but smiled when Nightmare hesitantly approached giving him another book to copy “Hey, kiddo, can you summon your best attack?”

Nightmare looked confused for a moment but nodded and focused summoning a long sharp bone, “I still can’t make a blaster.” He said sadly.

“Don’t worry kiddo, remember what Geno said, you will be able to once your core grows more.” Nightmare smiled and looked at shocked Knowledge and War.

“Where are rune books?”

The question shook Knowledge back to attention, “O-oh, r-row ten.”

Nightmare smiled and ran off again. When the child was gone Error smirked at War and started copying the new book.

“He learned how to use magic even before he met Ink and me, and now you can be sure the kid won’t like you in the future. You just made an enemy in a God of negativity and nightmares.”

War growled and left with Knowledge trailing behind her.

Error couldn’t stop laughter when Nightmare came back with a stack of books taller than himself. Error helped him and used blue magic to carry the books to the table. Error looked at the titles.

“Hmm, runes, crystals, talismans, imbuing intent, sacred symbols, runes over the ages. You certainly know what you like.” He joked, and Nightmare blushed slightly.

“I just feel like it fits me. Is that bad?”

Error shook his head “No, not at all, you just trust yourself, you know your magic best after all.”

Nightmare smiled and again bounded off. Error shook his head fondly. At this rate Ink will have to get more bookshelves into the kid’s room.


	11. A tumble

Despite all the books in Nightmare’s room Ink still insisted he spends some time outside, not only for learning magic, and thus Nightmare was now walking through the forest with Dream, Meteorite, Sugar and Horror to look for the hidden cave with a waterfall.

Nightmare was leading the way looking at some old map of the forest, with others trailing behind him.

They reached some big boulder and Nightmare looked around confused, “The map says it’s here. Do you think the entrance caved in?”

Horror shrugged, “Maybe, should we go back?”

Nightmare nodded and started walking back to their side but then there was a loud crash and a shout as the ground caved in and Nightmare fell into the hole.

The others ran to the edge of the opening.

“Nightmare! Are you alright?!” Dream shouted.

“I... I think so!” Nightmare shouted back and summoned a ball of light, “I think we found the entrance! There’s a tunnel leading somewhere!”

Horror frowned, “Don’t move anywhere! We are getting an adult to get you out!”

Nightmare sniffled, “O-okay!”

Horror looked at the others, “Dream, Meteorite, you know the forest best next to Nightmare, run back and get some help. Me and Sugar are going to wait here so Nightmare is not left alone.”

The two nodded and ran off.

“Horror?” Nightmare asked from the hole.

“I’m here, the help will be here soon.”

Nightmare sniffled, “I’m scared.”

Horror and Sugar frowned, “It’s going to be alright. We won’t leave you.”

Nightmare sat down on the ground holding the small ball of magic he summoned close to his chest. Now that the adrenaline dropped, he started feeling achy from the fall, the only reason he wasn’t crying out was due to him being used to pain.

Horror and Sugar waited; sure, Nightmare wasn’t unconscious due to the light seeping out of the hole.

Meanwhile Dream and Meteorite ran back to the village looking around for someone who can help.

“What happened children?” Asked one of the bunny monsters surrounded by kids.

“My brother, forest, fell in a hole...” Dream managed out.

“Doggo!” the rabbit shouted, and a dog ran over here.

“What’s the problem?”

The rabbit showed the kids, “One of the kids fell in a hole in the forest.”

Doggo nodded, “I will get some others and we will go get him out and mark the hole so no one ventures there.” He said and ran off to get more dog monsters. He was back only minute later with help and a long rope, “Show the way kids.”

Dream and Meteorite nodded and led the way. They got there quickly, Dream kneeled near the edge, “Brother we are back and got help!”

Nightmare sniffed.

“Okay kids, stand back.” Doggo said as he wrapped the end of the rope round his hand, the other end tied around a nearby tree, “Stand back from the hole kid! We don’t know if anything won’t fall down!”

Nightmare got up and walked deeper into the cave. Doggo started climbing down calmly.

Once down the dog looked at the teary skeleton, “Come here, let’s get you out.” He said softly, and Nightmare shook his head, whimpering, scared by the monster he didn’t know.

“Brother! It’s alright he will help.” Dream shouted.

Nightmare sniffed and looked at the dog closely, the adult waiting patiently, not wanting to make the kid panic and run into the tunnel.

Nightmare hesitantly started stepping closer, when he reached the dog monster, he took his hand.

“Good, let’s get you out, yeah?”

Nightmare nodded and let the dog pick him up and held tightly as the other dogs started rolling up the rope raising them out of the hole. Once out Nightmare wiggled and made the dog put him down.

Nightmare immediately ran to Dream and hugged him crying, “Nighty? Are you alright?”

Nightmare sniffled, “It hurts...” He whimpered and sobbed as he got picked up again, trying to get out of the hold.

“Shush, we will get you healed up.” He got from the dog and curled up whimpering, his bony fingers tangling in the white fur of the dog.

All the kids, with Nightmare carried by the dog monster, reached the village and found Toriel, who now thanks to leaving the underground was saner, healed Nightmare’s injuries with magic. After making sure the kids were alright the dogs returned to the forest to make a fence around the hole so no one else will fall into it.

They went to Horror’s and Sugar’s house and played with some puzzles with Nightmare curled under a blanket on the couch and Horror holding him close.

“We should tell Ink and Error. They should know what happened.” Horror said calmly, and Nightmare tensed and shook his head.

“No! They... they will be angry at me... I...”

Horror took Nightmare’s hand in his, “They won’t be angry at you, please, they need to know.”

Nightmare sniffed, “Please, I don’t want to...”

Horror sighed, “What will you tell them when they ask you about your torn and dirty clothes.”

Nightmare flinched, “I... I don’t know.”

Horror hugged Nightmare gently, “Just think about it.”

Nightmare nodded nuzzling close to Horror’s chest and relaxing. It was a few hours later when the three returned to their home.

“Welcome back kiddos!” Ink welcomed them from the living room, when the kids entered there to see both their guardians busy with some arts and crafts.

“Nightmare? What happened?” Ink asked seeing the state of the kid’s clothes.

Nightmare started looking around panicked, “Uhm, n-nothing.”

Error sighed, “Ink, get the other two with you to get cleaned up for bed.”

Ink nodded and herded the two out, “Nightmare?” The little guardian looked at Error, “Come here.”

Nightmare slowly walked to stand in front of Error who took his hand gently, “What happened? Did someone hurt you?” Nightmare shook his head, not looking at Error, “Kid, I’m not mad at you. Tell me what happened.”

Nightmare sniffed and started crying. Error sighed and picked Nightmare up to then put him on his lap, “Nightmare, what happened?”

The little skeleton sobbed loudly, “F-fell d-down *sob* a h-hole.” Error hugged Nightmare gently.

“Shush, it’s alright kiddo, are you hurt?”

Nightmare hugged Error close, “N-not an-anymore.”

Error nodded and got up holding Nighty in his arms, walking to the kitchen, “Here you go kiddo.” Nightmare sniffed and looked up from where his face was smashed against Error’s chest to see some chocolate covered cookies, “Don’t tell the others.”

Nightmare smiled weakly and took a cookie nibbling on it slowly, sniffing. Error took one and let his tongues out to eat it. Nightmare blinked surprised as it was his first time seeing more than one of Error’s tongues.

Nightmare ate his cookie and tapped Error’s teeth curiously. Error huffed through his nose and opened his teeth letting his tongues out. Nightmare looked at it with wide, amazed eyes.

“Am I going to have more tongues when I’m older too?”

Error hid his tongues and smiled, “No, it just a little glitch in my code, I think Fresh also has more than one tongue, but I’m not sure, and the others have one tongue only.”

Nightmare nodded in understanding, “Am I in trouble?”

Error looked confused for a second until he caught on and shook his head, “No, it’s not like you planned on falling into a hole. Why don’t you get cleaned up and go to sleep?”

Nightmare pouted, “I wanted to read tonight.”

Error smiled, “Then you should get ready to bed soon, or it will be too late.”

Nightmare wriggled and Error put him down to have the kid run off to get his pajamas.

Ink then walked into the kitchen, “Good job glitchy. The other two are in Dream’s bed asleep after a bedtime story. So, what was it? I didn’t get to hear too much.”

Error sighed, “He fell in a hole in the forest. He thought we will punish him for it.”

Ink frowned, “Are we doing something wrong?”

Error shook his head, “No, it just shows he’s still affected by what the villagers did to him.”

Ink’s eyes changed into red at the reminder, “I hate them.”

Error sighed, “At least they won’t be back, the void doesn’t let go of the things it touches easily.”

Ink nodded seriously, “Should we look into getting Nightmare to a therapist?”

Error thought hard, “Not yet, if he doesn’t get better or doesn’t talk to us when he needs help then we will look into it. No point stressing him out if he’s recovering well.”

Both hoped they would not need to do it.


	12. Babysitting madness

That day Geno, Reaper and Fresh were off on the Multiverse with Error, leaving Ink alone with the kids.

He gave them a ball, jumping rope and hula hoops. Meteorite Dream and Sugar were playing cheerfully while Nightmare was sitting under a tree reading a book, not feeling up to playing, glad the others understood and reassured him he could join anytime.

Horror told them he had something to talk about with Ink and approached the artist who was sat near the house, sketching, “Ink?”

Ink smiled and looked at Horror “What’s up?” Horror sat next to Ink avoiding looking at him.

“I read the book you gave me.”

Ink blushed remembering the book in question, “Oh, do you have any questions?”

Horror shook his head, “No, not really.... maybe one?”

Ink smiled encouragingly and Horror took a deep breath, “How do I know it’s the time to like...do more with that other person? And how do I know if it’s that right person, that I can spend my life with?”

Ink nodded with a thoughtful expression and a soft glint in his eye when a certain glitch came to his mind, “Well, it’s not easy. For the second one that is, emotions are complicated, but I guess you will know when the time comes. As for the first one, when you feel ready and your partner is also ready you can start trying some things. There’s no need to land in bed as the first time, you can start with small things, but the important thing is that if you ever feel uncomfortable with anything you stop it. Your well-being is the most important.”

Horror nodded, “Thanks... should I give the book back?”

Ink shook his head, “No, Sugar is older than the twins so he will be the next one to need it... now that I think about it, we will need a book for fleshy monsters about this for Meteorite.”

Horror chuckled, “He’s only 7, you have time. Should I give the book to Sugs when he’s 16 like me.”

Ink hummed, “Hmmm, maybe a little earlier, I guess when you notice him starting to take interest in these things.” Horror nodded and relaxed next to Ink who returned to his sketching.

Two hours later Horror noticed Nightmare hiding his book and joining the others.

They were playing with jumping rope, Dream and Nightmare jumping in perfect sync while the other two were swinging the rope. Horror smiled seeing Sugar have fun, glad he got the chance to get them out of the underground, so they didn’t have to suffer.

He was grateful towards Error and others for giving him a chance at better life. He didn’t go hungry and didn’t have to worry about Sugar being hungry, the monsters who in the underground were looking at others with suspicion and were doing anything to keep to themselves were now again becoming how they should be, beings of love, compassion and kindness.

“What do you plan on doing in life Horror?” Ink suddenly asked, and Horror shrugged.

“I don’t know, I have some education, but I don’t know what job I can handle.”

Ink tapped his chin, “Hmm, how about you become our babysitter for now?”

Horror blinked confused, “But I don’t mind looking after them and as they play with Sugar I would do it anyway.”

Ink smiled, “Yeah, but still, you are using the time you could use for working and getting money or things for your home.”

Horror frowned, “I can’t take money from you. You are helping us too much already, with Fresh teaching Sugar and Geno teaching me.”

Ink waved a hand a that, “Don’t worry about that, you deserve the money. Don’t you want to have some budget to give Sugar pocket money?"

Horror froze and Ink knew he will agree now, Sans will always care for his Papyrus.

“Okay, I guess I can.”

Ink clapped, “Great, because I have something to do tonight and I can’t leave the kids alone. The dinner is in the fridge, enough for all of you so reheat it and eat later, I put some mattresses in Dream’s and Nightmare’s rooms so you and Sugar can sleep over. The twins and Meteorite already know and I’m sure they told Sugar. You need to make sure they eat dinner and clean up before bed, especially brushing their teeth. If you can’t handle something ask Nightmare, he knows best how to make Dream do things he doesn’t want to. I’m leaving soon and me and others won’t be back until late afternoon tomorrow. The breakfast won’t be a problem either, the fridge is full, and Nightmare has a habit of waking up early and getting fresh fruit and well, we didn’t want to stress him by making him suddenly stop his routines so don’t worry if you don’t find him in bed in the morning.”

Horror was only nodding absorbing the surplus of information, “O-okay.”

Ink grinned, “Have fun then." The artist then turned to the kids still playing, “Kiddos! I’m leaving! Have fun and listen to Horror!” The kids waved, and Ink created a portal and walked through it leaving Horror responsible for the kids.

It was calm until the time for dinner came and Dream with Meteorite started whining, they didn’t want to go inside yet.

It got resolved by Nightmare who simply dragged them inside by their wrists, the two digging their heels and leaving gouges in the ground as Nightmare continued getting closer to the house, to Horror’s surprised gaze and Sugar’s giggles. Once inside Horror reheated the dinner and they all ate.

Once that was done, he washed the dishes with Nightmare’s help while the other three were drawing with crayons.

Then the real struggle started.

While Nightmare calmly took his pajamas and went to clean yourself up others weren't as calm.

When it was Dream’s turn the little skeleton started running around the house with Horror trying to catch him.

Sugar also got cleaned up calmly, but Meteorite used the fact Horror was distracted and sneaked into the kitchen trying to get to the chocolate on the high shelf in the kitchen. Overwhelmed Horror started scratching at his head wound.

Nightmare left his room after he prepared it for sleep to see all the chaos and to feel the bad feelings oozing from Horror. He stomped his foot with thunderous expression.

“Enough!” Nightmare’s shout made everything freeze.

“Sugar, take Horror into living room to calm down. Meteorite, if you eat those sweets, I will tell Error and you won’t get any for a week. Dream, go wash yourself or I will wash you myself.” His expression made everyone listen immediately, too scared what will happen if they don’t.

When Nightmare noticed Meteorite and Dream following his directions, he went to the living room to help Sugar in calming down Horror.

“Ink will be disappointed in m-me. I-I couldn’t... couldn’t handle it.”

Nightmare hugged Horror while Sugar held his brother’s hands to stop him from clawing at his eye or head crack.

“He won’t be. You are one and there’s four of us, no one expected it to be easy or for it to be perfect on the first try. It’s not your fault Dream and Meteorite think being without an adult means they can do anything. It’s going to be alright.” Nightmare said gently and held the bigger skeleton close until he stopped shaking.

Nightmare smiled, “I’m going to make sure Dream and Meteorite act nice. But those two can’t settle down without a bedtime story, so you need to do it.”

Horror smiled and nodded.

Nightmare left taking Sugar with him to show him where he would be sleeping. Horror took a minute to calm down fully before he went up the stairs to Dream’s room to the three all cuddled in the bed, Sugar deciding to sleep with Dream and Meteorite instead of the mattress Ink left out for him.

“We are sorry for being naughty earlier, we didn’t mean to be bad to you.” Dream said softly, and Horror smiled.

“It’s alright, we are all learning.” He said and sat next to the bed on some pillows spread on the ground and took a slim book from his inventory, “I heard you need a story to get the z’s going so let’s start. Once upon a time there lived a fluffy bunny...” Horror read, and the kids settled down falling asleep before the story was finished.

Horror then went to clean up for sleep and went to Nightmare’s room where a ball of light was floating near the child, lighting up the book he was reading, other source of light were the stars on the ceiling, casting a soft, barely there glow, but still enough to help Nightmare calm down whenever he woke up from any nightmares.

Horror laid down on the mattress next to Nightmare’s bed, “Shouldn’t you be asleep? If you don’t get enough sleep, you won’t grow up.” Horror teased not expecting Nightmare to close the book, with a bookmark inside and looked at Horror with panic.

“I won’t grow? I can’t be short forever.”

Horror chuckled, “It’s not all there is to it, but I’m sure you will grow.” He assured and closed his eyes, opening it when he felt some shuffling nearby. What he saw was Nightmare wrapped in his covers, with a big pillow in his arms crawling into the mattress next to Horror and cuddling into his side. Horror rolled onto his side and hugged Nightmare close, both dozing off quickly.

In the morning Horror woke up to see Nightmare already washed and getting dressed for the day, despite the sun barely rising.

“Wow, aren’t you an early bird?” Horror teased sitting up, and Nightmare turned to look at him.

“I need to make breakfast, get all the fresh food.” He said calmly.

Horror remembered what Ink said earlier about it, “Wanna me to join you?”

Nightmare thought for a moment and curled his shoulders before shaking his head, “I... you can start making things that require cooking?” Nightmare proposed.

He didn’t want anyone with him, he was going to one of his secret spots to get the fruit and going to get breakfast was always his time to relax, get mentally prepared for the day, he always did it alone, but now he was worried he hurt Horror with his words.

Horror noticed Nightmare closing down, so he walked up to him and pet his head, “Sure thing kiddo, does pancakes sound good.”

Nightmare nodded with a small smile.

“Go on then, be careful out there.” Horror said gently and Nightmare hugged him to then run out and a minute or so later the front door closed softly.

Horror took a deep breath, prepared for the day and went down to the kitchen starting to prepare the pancake batter and cook them.

Half an hour later Nightmare was back with basket full of berries that he washed and then the breakfast was ready.

“I will wake the others.” Nightmare said and left to come back ten minutes later with sleepily shuffling Dream, practically asleep on his feet Meteorite and already hyper Sugar.

They all sat at the table and started eating breakfast, the two sleepyheads waking up and starting to chatter

“What should we do until Ink and the others are back?” Nightmare asked, and Horror hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, we can go out and play or do something calm and quiet inside.”

Nightmare frowned, “I would rather we stay inside; it seems like it’s building up for a big storm and if we get caught by it away from home it may get messy.”

Horror looked at the window and noticed what Nightmare said was true, “I agree, we should stay inside, maybe we all can read or paint or something. Ink said there’s TV, right?”

Nightmare nodded, “Yeah, it apparently shows what interesting happens in the AUs as some are like shows, but Error said not to watch alone because some are not for children and we won’t notice before something bad actually happens on the screen.”

Dream whined, “But I want to watch TV...”

Horror looked stressed already, and Nightmare looked sternly at his brother, “No, Error set a rule to keep us safe, and we are going to keep to it.”

Dream pouted but nodded. Horror took mental notes on how Nightmare takes control, Sugar alone was easier to manage, and he had to learn how to manage others so Nightmare could be more relaxed.

“We will read. You all will choose a book and if you have any troubles reading anything or understanding anything you can ask me, or we can ask the adults when they come back.”

Everyone agreed and rushed off to get their books with Horror taking out a book from his inventory, that Geno asked him to read about complicated attack patterns. Others came back, Sugar having borrowed an easy book from Nightmare.

They all settled in the living room, with Horror putting on the radio to drown out the sounds of the storm.

This is what the adults came back to, with Ink smiling satisfied.

Later that day Horror was handed a pouch of money, part of which he gave to Sugar as pocket money.

Dream, Meteorite and Nightmare also got a small amount of money each, with the first two planning on spending it on sweets and Nightmare asking Ink for a piggy bank to save the money he got.


	13. Reapertale sightseeing

The next few months went calmly, with no trouble bigger than some outrage at the lack of chocolate in the house or some broken glass.

The time came for Meteorite to stay at Horror’s and Sugar’s house when Dream and Nightmare were to have their visit at Reapertale.

Nightmare was nervous, remembering his last visit when he met War and Knowledge.

Reaper, Geno, Ink and Error were there too, with Reaper acting as the guide.

Fresh was off doing whatever in the Multiverse.

The trip was rather calm, showing the kids all the bigger and smaller shrines that acted as homes for major and minor gods. Reaper planned on ending the trip in Life’s garden so the kids could play around and relax but they were stopped by War and her warriors.

“Death, you and your guests are to come with me. You were all called before the King.” The adults all got quiet and on edge. The twins feeling it quickly came to them asking to be picked up. Reaper got Nightmare while Ink got Dream and Error made sure Geno was safely by his side.

They followed the goddess of war surrounded by her warriors and stood in front of Asgore.

“Hello Death, Destruction, Creation. Now, can you tell me why you didn’t inform us on two godlings you found?” As the goat monster said looking at the twins, Nightmare avoiding his gaze fearfully, while Dream gazed confused.

“Maybe because it’s not your business. You didn’t show interest when they lost their mother, why now? They are well cared for and will receive godly master in magic when they are old enough and their cores are developed enough. That’s all you need to know.” Death said holding Nightmare protectively, not missing the greedy gaze towards Nightmare from War, who didn’t have an apprentice for quite a while.

“I take interest now. They deserve to learn from the best source.”

Death growled and Error noticing it may take a bad turn whispered to Geno who shortcut away unnoticed.

“Are you implying we can’t teach them ourselves? Surely I misheard.”

King got up from his throne, “I mean it.”

War stood next to him “Yeah, with you and Destruction those godlings will be lost to your influences. Give the godlings to us."

Dream listened confused what was going on, but Nightmare was catching on, “Uncle Reaper, do they want to take us away from home?” Nightmare asked quietly and when Reaper nodded Nightmare got a steely look in his eyes as he wriggled to be put down which Reaper hesitantly did.

The small guardian stood in front of the two gods, “Why are you trying to take us away?”

Asgore looked at the child calmly “Because you need to be educated to understand your powers.”

Nightmare smiled coldly, he wasn't scared now, he knew he had people who care about him, “As we are getting proper for our age education you have nothing to worry about. And besides, me and Dream have an important task in our world.”

War growled and tried to grab Nightmare, “Stop talking and come here you brat...” She didn’t manage to do much when she had to jump back to avoid being hit by a weapon.

Nightmare was holding a staff with a blade in the shape of a crescent moon on the top, “Don’t you dare touch me or my brother. I don’t want your crass behavior rubbing off on us.”

War looked startled while Death couldn’t stop a snort at hearing a goddess being berated by a child.

Asgore tried to get close to Nightmare next but he was warded off by a wall of bones, “We are not going to live with you. I don’t even need any masters if they are going to be like the two of you. I’m going to learn by myself, like I did before Error and Ink came, like I did when you were nowhere to be found.” He said calmly and walked back to Reaper’s side.

The two gods wanted to argue further but then the doors were slammed open by enraged Life, “What was it about you trying to take children from their caretakers, Asgore? I must have misheard it, surely you can’t be that heartless.”

Asgore blanched while War cringed. From behind Life Geno waved to others, “We are taking our leave, don’t let me hear any of such blasphemy from you ever again.” Life said taking the group with her to her garden.

In Life’s garden the adults shared what happened while Nightmare and Dream ran around the garden looking at all the plants.

“Well, I will make sure you don’t have to worry about finding them teachers, I will create a list of trustworthy minor gods who will be glad to take on apprentices that are going to be traveling the words for them. But I wish I was there to see Asgore and War berated by a child, that little one must have a strong soul.”

Reaper chuckled “Oh, he is. He had to grow up quickly with the life he had.” He finished seriously as he cuddled Geno.

Error looked at them with unreadable expression, casting glances at Ink from time to time.

The adults talked calmly until Dream and Nightmare ran back to them, arms laden with flower crowns they gifted to everyone.

Death has a bunch of dried flowers on his head, Geno white and red flowers, Error yellow and blue, Ink a lot of different colors. Dream and Nightmare also had flower crowns in their colors.

Life smiled at the kids who were chatting ‘They will have a good life for sure.’ she thought calmly.


	14. Bounty hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First big time skip of the story, I warned it may or may not have a plot... I'm sorry for randomness of my brain XD

A few years went by and the twins with Meteorite were now 10, with Sugar being 13 and Horror 19.

Horror was regularly leaving Dreamtale to attend University in one of the AUs, having found his interest in agriculture and farming.

Sugar and the others were still getting basic education and magic education, with Nightmare proudly able to summon blasters and still interested in runes, Dream finding some interest in healing magic but not yet determined enough to read too much about it and Meteorite starting to show aptitude for fire and nature magic as such ending his lessons with Ink, he started lessons with Toriel. Sugar was still learning from Fresh.

This morning the three were especially excited as there was supposed to be a festival in the village.

Over the last years Nightmare started to feel more comfortable there.

Nightmare prepared breakfast as he still kept up the habit most of the days while the other two were getting ready for the day.

Nightmare was now going to Error’s room to wake up his dad, but found the room empty, confused he went to papa’s room, hoping Ink knew where he went.

He still didn’t feel comfortable calling them that out loud like Dream and Meteorite, but he gave himself the luxury of doing so in his mind.

Before he opened the room he heard heated whispers inside, so he knocked, “Ink? Are you awake?” There was the sound of crashing and then the door opened to show Ink with blushing face and rustled clothes.

“Hey kiddo." Nightmare frowned and tried to look into the room to see a black blur and hear a shortcut, “Why was Error in your room and why did he run like that?”

Nightmare asked making Ink sweat nervously, “I... I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Nightmare raised a brow, perfectly replicating Error’s expression when he hears something painfully idiotic.

Ink gulped, “You are too young to hear about it.” Ink managed out.

“When will I be old enough to know?” Nightmare asked with crossed arms

“I... Around 14?”

Nightmare sighed, “I think I’m old enough to know about fights?”

Ink looked at Nightmare confused, and the child pointed at his neck, making Ink’s hand fly to his own neck and feel the inflamed shape of a bite. 

“Okay, yeah, still... What did you need us for?” Ink desperately changed the topic.

“Breakfast is ready, it’s the festival today so we wanted to eat earlier.”

Ink nodded, “Okay, will be down soon.” He said and returned to his room closing the door.

The breakfast was a mixed affair, with Dream and Meteorite chatting excited, and Nightmare looking at Error and Ink with searching gaze, as if trying to figure out what the thing he was too young for was.

“Papa, are we going to get some money to play at the festival?” Dream asked hopefully, making Error frown.

“Don’t you have any money saved.”

Dream smiled, “Not much, I bought candy.”

Error sighed while Ink got some money and handed each of them the same amount. “Here, you won’t get more.”

Error glared at Ink who shrugged.

“Thank you.” The kids chorused.

After breakfast the little family walked to the village that grew a little, with monsters now having children and some travelers settling in the village, after being checked by Ink and Error to ensure what happened to Nightmare won’t ever happen again.

The festival was starting, some stalls already set up and some traveling merchants also advertising their products.

Nightmare looked around with some interest, but still calm behavior while Dream and Meteorite ran around looking at everything just like other kids present.

“Hey, little guy.” Came a rough voice from behind Nightmare making him turn around and hug the other skeleton which was Horror.

“You came!”

Horror chuckled, “Course I did. I heard there was a big even today during the festival.”

Nightmare nodded with a pout, “Yeah, there’s going to be a hunt through the forest, the guards will be stationed so no one gets lost. The objective is to find something, but we still don’t know what.”

Horror pet Nightmare’s head, “I’m sure you will manage better than some adults anyway.”

Nightmare grinned and both turned their heads at the call of Horror’s name to see Sugar coming towards them, the skeleton towering over many despite his young age.

Nightmare was about to let Horror go but the other held him and when Sugar reached them the youngest of the three was sandwiched between the brothers’ hug.

Nightmare chuckled and relaxed letting the chatter of the two wash over him.

Soon Dream and Meteorite ran back to them and the group decided to explore the festival together, tasting some local treats and buying little trinkets from the merchant, taking part in smaller games and watching performances of magic, dances and music.

Soon the sun started setting and people started gathering for the big game. Toriel went on the stage to relay the news, “Hello all hopeful for the win! The big game will start in a moment but let me relay the object you must find to win! It’s a crystal, given to us by mysterious benefactor who proposed the game. The crystal is hidden with a rune to make it hard to find.”

There were whispers around the crowd while Error and Ink exchanged suspicious glances to then look around wary.

“Don’t worry, it’s safe.” Came the voice of Reaper from behind them, making them flinch, “Life as promised was looking for trustworthy master for the kids, Nightmare’s interest in runes got one of minor goddesses interested in him, it’s a test if he really has the right aptitude for the art. If he can’t find it, it won’t stop his chances but if he does find it, he will get to be her apprentice for sure if he’s still interested when the time comes.”

Ink and Error relaxed, “Is that goddess here?” Reaper nodded and pointed at one cloaked person in the crowd clearly keeping an eye on Nightmare who was trembling in excitement after hearing what object they were to find.

“Good luck, hopeful hunters!” Toriel said lighting up a big fire that is to lead people back from the forest, just in case.

People ran into the forest with Nightmare, Dream, Meteorite and Sugar rushing too. Horror was already stationed in the forest having volunteered as an extra guard for the night.

The goddess turned invisible and followed behind Nightmare at a certain distance. The four kids kept together to not get lost, more focused on having fun than the prize.

Nightmare was the one to mostly lead the way, his mind rushing over his book knowledge of the runes. He then suddenly stopped making others, the hidden goddess included halt.

“The rune, it’s important." Nightmare muttered biting his thumb, lost in thought, the others giving him time to think. “Hard to find... hard to find... but to who?” He mumbled to himself. His eyes suddenly shone brighter “Hard to find, but only if you are looking for it.” He whispered and grinned to turn to the other three and the stunned goddess who was still invisible, “Hey, how about we forget about this crystal thing and go look for some berries and maybe fireflies?”

Dream, Meteorite and Sugar frowned but nodded and followed Nightmare all chatting, even Nightmare. It was when their minds turned completely from the thought of the crystal when they felt insistent buzzing in their heads, calling them all to one spot.

“Brother, should we go that way? Maybe the berries will grow there?” Nightmare nodded to his brother and they changed direction.

Half an hour later they reached the spot where the buzzing was the worst. They stood there holding hands against their ‘ears’ literal or otherwise with Nightmare walking around frowning, his legs shuffling in the long grass until he hit something with his foot. When he picked up nothing the buzzing disappeared, and the magic shimmered around nothing showing a bright crystal with runes carved and filled with paint over it.

“Brother! You found it! How did you do it?” Dream asked jumping in spot, the goddess smiled to herself and disappeared back to Reapertale, having seen enough.

Nightmare smiled wide, “I just thought, it’s supposed to be hard to find, but what if you don’t look for it. The runes on it are meant to protect it from those who look for it, so if someone in not looking for it on purpose, the magic is starting to clash with our intentions making us feel the buzz that will make us want to look for it, but because we didn’t associate the buzz with the crystal right away, it didn’t disappear but lead us right to it.”

The others nodded, understanding the logic behind it.

“We should go back now, so the hunt can be called over.” Sugar said happily and the kids started heading back using their knowledge of the forest and the tall fire in the distance.

Once back, Nightmare got the prize of a pouch of gold he decided to share between them, and the kids ventured home to rest after the eventful day.


	15. More learning

Nightmare was training with Geno deep in the forest while the others were having their lessons in different spots, Horror already back at the university.

“You need to focus on intent, it’s what powers up magic.” Geno said calmly while Nightmare tried to focus.

“I’m trying... but it’s not working.”

Geno sighed, “You shouldn’t force yourself, not everyone has the compatibility with green magic, the fact you can use blue, orange and purple is already amazing.”

Nightmare pouted, “But what if someone gets hurt?”

Geno pet his head gently, “I’m sure it will be alright. How about you try with the shapes? You were going somewhere with it last time.”

Nightmare nodded and focused, he already knew how to summon normal bones and blasters so now Geno let him experiment.

The magic flickered and slowly started taking shape it was like a ribcage, open, without a sternum. Geno smiled when magic stayed in the shape Nightmare gave it.

“Good job. Now you can focus on making it bigger with practice.” Nightmare smiled proudly and nodded continuing to experiment with the magic under Geno’s watchful eye.

\----------

Meteorite was looking at the small ball of fire he held in his hands, “Good job little one, keep it steady and when you are ready throw it at the dummy.” Toriel said gently.

Meteorite nodded and after a minute looked at the dummy and threw the fireball at it.

The hit landed and Meteorite smiled, “Great job, now let’s continue and try to raise the level of the fireballs you can summon at once.”

Meteorite nodded determined. Aliza was sitting on the side looking at it with interest while filling out exercises Toriel gave her as homework.

\----------

Dream was swinging the staff he managed to summon giggling as Ink observed fondly.

“Okay, should we return to the lesson?” Ink asked chuckling

“Yes! I know I can make bones blue, I almost got it last time.” Dream called excited.

“Okay, show what you can do.” Ink said and observed as Dream focused and summoned bones who were flickering between white and blue before finally settling on Blue.

“Yay, I did it!” Dream cheered, and Ink clapped smiling.

“Good job, let’s repeat it a few times and move onto the orange magic.” Dream nodded and followed the instructions. 

\----------

Sugar and Fresh were sparring with Fresh giving advice about patterns during his turns instead of sending attacks.

Sugar was improving vastly with the tutoring and was having fun during the training.

His self-confidence also rose greatly as Fresh taught him how to better interact with his peers. “

If you mix colored attacks with white attacks really close you have better chances of landing a hit. Remember even if you hit someone it’s the intent that decides the damage, but even with strong intent you won’t rise over your max attack.”

Sugar nodded and send another string of attacks.

\----------

Error and Reaper were in Life’s garden with Life and the goddess that tested Nightmare last week during the festival herself.

“This godling has sharp mind and desire for knowledge. Runes and talisman making are a complicated magic art, you need someone determined to learn. The fact that he already has some basics is great, his core is still growing, but he will be ready in two years to start training.” They listened to the goddess who took off her hood showing it was a lizard monster with many pendants around her neck, all with crystals covered in different runes.

“Two? Shouldn’t he be at least 13?” Error asked worried.

“No, he will be perfectly fine starting earlier, I won’t be asking anything strenuous on his core.” The goddess, called Abas, reassured.

Reaper nodded to himself, “We will tell him about it, but he may not feel comfortable starting so soon, as it will set him even further apart from his brother.” Abas nodded at that.

“Is Dream showing any interests?” Life asked calmly, “In healing magic, but it may be just a striking fancy, so we are just watching for now.” Error said, and Life nodded.

“If interest in healing stays, I can take him on as apprentice, if not I’m sure we will find something.”

Reaper smiled slightly, “Are you sure about that, you have a lot of work already.”

Life chuckled, “Oh, please, I can handle it easily.”

The gods continued the talk calmly with Abas leaving at one point for her work in sending good energy into the talismans made by magicless mortals with good intentions.


	16. A killing time

The years went by and now Horror is 25 with Sugar being 19 and the other three kids being 16.

Nightmare and Dream finished their masteries, Dream gaining the title of healer while Nightmare of Rune Master.

Meteorite mastered his magic and was attending school in the village in preparations for university.

Sugar attended the same University as Horror did, but with different major.

Horror meanwhile used his knowledge to manage the forest and the fields with others, making sure they didn’t destroy the environment.

Right now, Nightmare was using the new freedom of being able to use portals on his own without being watched by someone.

After visiting some AUs he was now in some weird timeline off the original AU.

He felt shivers go down his back and turned around to jump back and avoid a slash of knife.

He was attacked by a skeleton with black streaks going down his face and a red target soul hovering in front of his chest.

When the foreign skeleton swung again Nightmare turned the weird soul blue and put the skeleton on the ground.

The other struggled against the hold, growling. Nightmare looked at it startled but most importantly looked at the soul.

The target was agitated, wrapped in black tendrils of hate that controlled it.

Nightmare squared his shoulders, ‘I’m god of negativity, I should be able to help him.’ He thought and after a deep breath took the soul in his hands and focused on dispelling the hate.

The black tendrils let out a loud screech before disappearing, the unknown skeleton falling limp as Nightmare let the soul drift back to him and backed away.

“What did you do?” The skeleton asked sitting up and looking at Nightmare with his empty eyes, “Who are you and how did you quiet get rid of that voice?”

Nightmare scratched his cheek, “Uhm, so, I’m Nightmare, god of Negativity from another world, and I used my magic to ‘cleanse’ your soul, I guess. I’m sorry if..." The skeleton got up shaking his head.

“Don’t apologize, you helped me. And for that..." He kneeled in front of Nightmare and took his hand, “Let me be your guard, I swear my life to you. Call me Killer."

Nightmare blushed, “W-what? You what? You don’t have to.”

Killer grinned and winked, “Oh, but I want to.” Killer noticed Nightmare’s circlet, “Are you going to refuse me the right to choose what I want to do with my life? Little moon~.” Killer kissed Nightmare’s knuckles making the other blush even brighter.

“I-I... No, you can do what you want... Come with me then.” Nightmare tore his hand from Killer’s hold and turned around, blushing furiously and trying to focus on opening a portal instead of the snickering skeleton behind him.

\-------------

Dream looked up as he saw a portal open and smiled seeing his brother, “Welcome back big brother. Did you find anything interesting?”

Nightmare blushed “I... I think so?”

Dream followed Nightmare’s pointed finger to a skeleton that followed him who grinned and waved at Dream who returned the wave.

“Hello! I’m Dream, the god of positivity.”

Killer grinned making Dream sweat a little at the empty eyes that looked at him.

“Nice to meet ya. I’m Killer.”

Dream nodded and looked at his brother, “Why is he here? Won’t dad be angry you took someone from their AU?”

Nightmare walked to Dream’s side with Killer following close and sat down, “I doubt it, he wasn’t in an AU but in a timeline, everyone was dead, I didn’t want to leave him there and he...” Nightmare couldn’t finish as he blushed and embarrassed played with the crystal pendant hanging from his neck.

Killer grinned and took Nightmare’s hand, “He saved me from my insanity so I will stay by his side, besides it’s more interesting than staying there alone.” He said with a leer and kissed Nightmare’s hand again making the other sputter flustered while Dream chuckled.

“How old even are you?” Dream asked helping his brother out of this unusual situation.

“I’m nineteen, why?"

Dream chuckled, “You are only three years older than us and Meteorite, and the same age as Sugar, so Horror is still the oldest.”

Killer tilted his head, “Other brothers?”

Dream tilted his hand in a so-so motion, “Kind of. We grew up together and treat each other as such but it’s more of a found family situation. Like with dad Error, papa Ink and uncles Geno, Reaper and Fresh. Oh, and auntie Life, she was my mistress teaching me healing magic. She’s friends with uncle Reaper even though their jobs are opposites of each other.” Dream rambled while Nightmare regained his wits.

Killer got to know everyone in the next few hours, and it was decided he will sleep on a spare mattress in Nightmare’s room, as he was the one to bring him here.

Killer changed into some clothes he got from Ink guy who created it with paint, and one thing was clear to him, the adults were incredibly protective of Nightmare and he will never forget the glare from Horror when he teased Nightmare in front of him.

The god of negativity was interesting and frankly adorable, he couldn’t stop himself from flirting and playing around a little.

Thank God even with his personality he knew when enough was enough, because having literal Death as your uncle means Killer won’t be able to run if he hurts the little god.

Right now, he was waiting for Nightmare to get into the room and sleep. He took that as opportunity to get to know him better.

The sheer number of books was one of the answers while the desk filled with many materials made Killer smile.

‘So, a cute bookworm with crafting talent, he gets more adorable with each moment’ He thought and turned to the door when it opened, showing Nightmare dressed in simple t-shirt and shorts.

“Let’s go to sleep.” he said with a small blush and laid on his bed.

Killer was about to lay down on the mattress when an idea entered his head.

He climbed into Nightmare’s bed and hugged the smaller skele from the back.

“W-what?" Nightmare squeaked only for Killer to nose around Nightmare’s neck, “It’s too lonely on the ground. Problems?” He asked teasingly with a grin to then kiss Nightmare’s neck making the other tense up and whimper.

The sound made Killer back off, “Sorry, I will get off.” He started getting off when Nightmare grabbed his hand.

“Why are you acting like that? Are you just making fun of me?” He asked quietly and shamefully noticed tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

Killer panicked internally and shook his head frantically, “No! I just think you are adorable and wanted to get closer to you. I’m sorry, I will stop if you want.”

Nightmare blushed brightly, “I... I don’t know what I want... the talk from dad didn’t go into situations like that and I didn't want to read the book yet.” he said quietly.

Killer smiled slightly and pecked Nightmare’s teeth softly, “I will give you time to figure it out then. Good night.” Killer slipped off the bed and onto the mattress while Nightmare burrowed himself under his blankets with embarrassed squeak.


	17. Crossing roads

Nightmare was sitting under the tree of feelings, trying to read and ignore the grinning skeleton next to him who was looking at him with enough intent that blind would notice his staring, “Can I help you?” Nightmare asked curtly causing Killer’s grin to grow.

“Oh, don’t mind me, I’m just admiring the cutest being in the world.” He said with a wink making Nightmare’s face shine bright purple.

“Don’t tease me.”

Killer leaned to Nightmare’s acoustic meatus and whispered, “I’m not teasing. It’s called a genuine compliment, just mine are in more flowery words, little moon.”

Nightmare ducked his head behind his book embarrassed.

You would think after two weeks of such treatment he would get used to it, but no such luck.

What made it worse was that his brothers noticed how affected he was and were teasing him mercilessly. Ink was treating it like fun while Error was constantly rolling his eyes at Killer’s actions.

And today he had no one to protect him from Killer as everyone was out and about, with Dream walking around the AUs.

“Come on little moon, just a little peck on the cheek. Are you scared?”

Nightmare frowned angrily and glared at the other. Killer smiled wider; Nightmare honestly looked like an angry kitten to him.

“I’m not scared. I just know you are going to try something.” Killer took Nightmare’s book from his hands and leaned closer to Nightmare’s face.

“I swear I’m not going to try anything. I said I will give you time but what’s the harm in a little fun and experimenting.”

Nightmare frowned and looked at Killer warily, “Just the cheek?”

Killer nodded.

“What if I don’t like it?”

Killer’s grin lost its shark edges, turning soft and reassuring, “Then we won’t try that again. It’s all your call, little moon. I just know you need a little nudge to take the first step, but I'm not going to push you off a cliff.”

Nightmare puffed up his cheeks, trying to hide his amusement, “That metaphor took a dive straight into the shredder."

Killer chuckled, “I may follow after it.” He teased with a wink.

Nightmare huffed through his nose and leaned in kissing Killer’s cheek quickly and backing off, taking his book back and hiding behind it.

Killer blinked shocked before his smile stretched wide.

“I-I didn’t hate it.” Nightmare whispered and Killer nuzzled to Nightmare’s blushing skull.

It continued for a few minutes until a portal opened showing Dream with...

“Do you two just have some weird thing with adopting people from different AUs?” Killer asked amused as he looked at the skeleton dressed in black and white with red scar under his eye who was a little taller than Dream.

“Hello brother, Killer, meet Cross.” Dream introduced them cheerfully.

“What was it about dad being angry for taking in out-codes?” Nightmare teased making Dream puff up.

“Cross doesn’t deserve to stay in that white void. Even dad doesn’t live in his Antivoid anymore.”

Nightmare chuckled, “Alright, better call Ink so he gets, eh... less complicated clothes, I guess. Also, how old are you Cross?”

The monochrome skeleton jolted at being addressed, “Seventeen.”

Nightmare pouted, “We are still the youngest.” he said making Dream chuckle.

Cross got introduced into the family and Nightmare got some break when Killer started to tease Cross who easily rose to the bait.

It was nice to have a break, and amusing to see, but still some dark feeling stirred in his soul when he observed Killer getting closer to Cross to tease him.

Nightmare ate his dinner in silence with Dream and Meteorite looking at him worried. Error and Ink exchanged glances at Nightmare’s sullen attitude and Killer’s act.

They will need to keep an eye on the situation, considering how Nightmare still sometimes tends to bottle things up instead of talking about them.

Later that night Cross was on his mattress getting ready to sleep with his mind reeling from all the events of the day.

He got out of the white void, taken into house with four skeleton gods, a fox monster and the most infuriating guy he met in his life.

He still couldn’t get over what he did in his word, AU now that he thinks about it... Chara for some reason fell asleep the moment Dream touched his hand and it was blissfully silent in his head.

He wanted to wait until Dream was back from his shower, but the fatigue caught up with him and he slowly drifted off, Dream finding him curled up under the blanket.

\-----------

Nightmare was on his bed his back turned to Killer who just returned from his shower.

“What’s wrong little moon? No reading before sleep today?” Killer asked teasingly.

Nightmare didn’t look at him and covered himself more, “I’m tired today.” He grumbled making Killer frown.

“Are you sure that’s all, little moon? I have seen you reading when your eyes tried to close from tiredness.” He noticed and got closer to hear a sniffle from Nightmare.

“Leave me alone.”

Killer moved onto Nightmare’s bed and tore the blankets off him getting to see Nightmare’s teary face, “Nightmare? What’s wrong?”

Nightmare sat up and tried to reach for his covers, “Nothing, leave me alone..." The guardian murmured sadly.

Killer didn’t let him hide, grabbing his hands, “No, talk to me.” Killer said calmly.

“T-there’s nothing to talk about. I don’t even know what’s wrong.” Nightmare said ducking his head.

Killer sighed and tugged the other into his chest to then tug blankets over the both of them, “Then I will wait until you know.”

Nightmare froze in Killer’s arms to then sniff and tear up again, snuggling closer with Killer holding him until he calmed down.

“It hurt.” Nightmare whispered after a while, “It hurt when you were teasing him the same as me, like he was me, like he was better than me... I was never good enough in the past to people... I have my family and they love me, but other people are different, I was never as good for them as my brother and now... you paid attention to me and I didn’t like it, but it was nice too and then you started treating Cross the same and...”

Killer squeezed Nightmare tightly stopping his tangent, “I teased Cross, but he’s not you... it’s still you who I want to know closer. I just wanted to make fun of that guy; he was so tense like he had a stick up his pelvis. You are different and I like that.”

Nightmare looked at Killer, tugging him down, the other following the tug obediently and kissing Nightmare’s forehead gently making the other blush and puff up his cheeks, Killer grinned and now pecked his teeth to which Nightmare hid his face in Killer’s chest.

Nightmare smiled soothed and ultimately fell asleep in Killer’s arms.

Killer looked at the sleeping skeleton for some time, appreciating the porcelain bones and calm expression on the usually cute pouty face.

He was kicking himself internally for not thinking how Nightmare will react to his actions towards that Cross guy.

He remembered Error who took him aside the first night here when Nightmare was showering and told him about the twins’ story. When he thought about this Nightmare’s reaction was normal, and his behavior badly thought out.

He hated being the cause for his little moon’s tears. He quite enjoyed flirting and teasing the younger skeleton, but he also liked watching when the other got a little bossy towards his brothers and wished he would get confident enough to treat Killer this way, a little boss.

‘I need to pay him back somehow... maybe tone down his teasing tomorrow, but not too much, or he will think he’s ignored.’ Killer thought with a smirk as he nuzzled the top of Nightmare's head before falling asleep as well.


End file.
